During this fiscal year, this project, originally begun when Dr. Bailey-Wilson was a Professor at Louisiana State University Medical Center, has been continued. Work accomplished this fiscal year has been mainly administrative in nature, aimed at ensuring smooth reactivation of data collection procedures now that funding has been obtained. Questionnaires are being redesigned, funding mechanisms have been replaced, interviewers have been hired and trained, hospitals have been re-enrolled in the study, and screening of cases and family data collection has been resumed. The purpose of this study is to identify a gene or genes that contribute to lung cancer susceptibility. The specific aims are to 1) collect family history and environmental risk factor data about lung cancer from lung cancer patients and their families and to also collect blood and tissue samples from a subset of the families that appear informative for linkage analysis; 2) genotype the biological samples for a genome wide set of marker loci; 3) perform a genome-wide linkage analysis to attempt to localize a lung cancer susceptibility locus (loci). Ten families were collected for linkage analysis before Dr. Bailey-Wilson left LSUMC. The data collection resumed during this year and several pedigrees suitable for linkage analysis have been identified during the intensive screening process. In addition, several previously sampled families have been contacted and reinrolled and additonal samples will be collected from these families shortly.